From time to time, patients who may be partly or completely incapacitated may need to be moved for a variety of reasons. For example, in some cases, a patient on a bed may have slid down, slumped, or otherwise moved toward a foot end of the bed due to inclination of a head section of the bed and may need to be moved back toward the head end after the head section is lowered. In other cases, a patient may need to be moved to a different bed.